


Acceptance

by odetodun



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl deals with the loss of another person, and Jesus figures him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Daryl never really knew how to deal with loss properly, but he didn't cry. He'd storm off into the woods and shoot as many arrows as he could until his arms ached and his body slumped against a thick tree. He hadn't even managed to catch anything because his head was all over the place. Not even being that close to Denise made his behaviour completely irrational. But watching her fall to the ground with one of his own arrows pierced through her eye, it was an image he needed to erase. No matter how long you spend in a shit world like this, you never really get used to death. His senses became alert when he heard the distinct moans of a walker. He jumped up from his position and eyed the woods around him.  
"I got it" Daryl heard a familiar voice say and the walker was down. He turned around to see Jesus putting his gun back into a holster.  
"I coulda had it" Daryl said quietly, turning away from Jesus. Who fucking calls themselves Jesus anyway?  
"Rick's calling a meeting, and I saw you sulking off to the woods so I thought I'd get you"  
Daryl nodded, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and heading in the direction of Alexandria.  
"Is this how you deal with loss?," Jesus said, "see most people hug it out and have a little cry but with you... you're different" Jesus said, his voice inquisitive. Daryl couldn't stand the know it all tone the fucker had so he ignored his question.  
"You take death a lot more personally than the rest, like it's always your fault" Jesus said, and Daryl turned around so quickly his head rushed.  
"You don't get to come here and start acting like a fucking therapist, you don't know shit" Daryl snapped at him, and he only snapped because he knew Jesus was right. Jesus nodded and went silent for the rest of the small walk back. Daryl decided to go back to the house instead of attending Rick's meeting, Rick always gave a bullshit watered down version of goings on so the residents didn't get too scared. That's when Daryl saw Rosita, sat on her porch staring blankly ahead. He sat down next to her and she turned to face him with a teary face.  
"I can't stop seeing her Daryl" she whispered. Her voice was shaky and Daryl felt his throat tighten.  
"I just, I just wish I could've done something y'know" she said even quieter than before.  
"It's not your fault okay" Daryl tried to sound as nice as he could, even with the tightness of his throat increasing as he spoke. Fortunately, Rick appeared at the end of the street and was heading towards them. Rosita wiped her eyes and stood up to greet him.  
"I need to go, guard duty" Rosita said before leaving Daryl with Rick.  
"Jesus said you were out on your own" Rick said, eyeing Daryl in that concerned way he always did.  
"Needed to let off some steam okay, what was your gathering about?" Daryl asked and Rick shook his head before talking about a set of runs that were going on today, and Jesus had volunteered to go with Daryl.  
"Why me? He knows I don't fucking like him" Daryl grumbled.  
"Bonding time, just do it Daryl" Rick said before starting to walk off.  
"Meet us at the gate in ten" Rick said and waved Daryl off. This run was going to be a fucking task with his Lord and saviour on board.

\-----

Daryl crept into the small store that Rick had pointed him towards, it seemed empty and Daryl pointed his flashlight towards the shelves that had been cleaned out. Jesus had taken the other side of the shop while Daryl headed towards a small room. Like it was his lucky day, in the corner stood a vending machine which had been unopened and a stack of toiletries.  
"Jesus!" Daryl shouted and Jesus came jogging through, knocking the doorstop on the way through. The door swung closed behind him but Jesus admired the shit Daryl had uncovered.  
"Go and find Rick, he's got some bags we can fill" Daryl said and Jesus turned to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Daryl stared him dead in the eye and Jesus looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Daryl moved him out of the way and tried the door himself. It was fucking budge.  
"We're locked in!" Daryl shouted, kicking his boot against the door.  
"We'll have to wait for rescue" Jesus said as he picked up a packet of chips and put one in his mouth comically. Daryl slid down against the door and tried to ignore the annoying crunching coming from Jesus.  
"You got annoyed at me earlier because I was right" Jesus finally said after a few minutes silence. Daryl grunted in response, not really knowing what that meant himself.  
"It's not your fault the world's gone to shit" Jesus said, and suddenly he was sat in front of Daryl on the floor. Daryl moved his feet away from Jesus, before eyeing through his fringe.  
"The world is killing itself, all we're doing is surviving in a carcass. Shit that happens in never anyone's fault" Jesus said, this time his voice quiet and caring?  
"You can do things to prevent shit happening, and it seems like I can't do that" Daryl said and Jesus shook his head.  
"You try, I've watched you around these people Daryl. Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, all of them. You'd protect them with your life, even if it meant losing it" Jesus said, and Daryl pushed the hair out of his eyes to make eye contact properly.  
"Not many people probably tell you this, but you're selfless. And it's not your fault that death is everywhere now" Jesus finished, before placing a hand on Daryl's knee. Daryl went to move it, but his hand slumped down by his side. His face felt wet, and he soon realised he had been crying. He wiped the tears away and stood up, facing away from Jesus.  
"They're my family, that's what you do with family" Daryl said, before turning to face him again. He was smiling, fucking smiling and he looked - he looked gorgeous. Daryl shook his head, looking at anything but Jesus.  
"It's okay to look, I can't say I haven't been" Jesus said, something in his voice has changed and it made Daryl's head snap straight towards him. Jesus was eyeing him up and down, and Daryl suddenly felt more exposed than he ever had before. But he liked it? He liked the way Jesus' eyes were raking across his body, that's why he didn't stop himself when he stepped forward to close the gap. Jesus' hands cupped Daryl's face, and Daryl felt the air tumble from him.  
"Daryl! Jesus!" They heard Rick shout and Daryl moved backwards instantly. Jesus still had that fucking smirk on his face and Daryl groaned before shouting Rick.  
"The prick locked us in" Daryl shouted and seconds later the door opened. Rick scanned the room and his eyes fell on the vending machine which was quickly emptied. Daryl slipped a packet of chips inside his jacket and they left the stuffy room as soon as everything was packed. 

\------

Daryl never knew what to do at night, so he took the guard tower from whoever was on duty and watched the stars. He never slept, you don't when you're just waiting for another terrible thing to happen. He heard the ladder creak and a familiar face popped up soon after.  
"I thought it was Sasha's watch, I came to relieve her of it" Jesus said quietly.  
"I like it up here, s'quiet" Daryl said and Jesus sat down next to him. Reaching into his pocket, Daryl pulled out the chips he had taken and dumped them into Jesus' lap. That earned a soft chuckle from him, causing Daryl to slightly shake.  
"That flavour is bullshit, but you seem to like it" Daryl said when Jesus offered him one.  
"I've ruined your peace and quiet with my chips" Jesus said and Daryl shook his head lightly. He turned to face Jesus slightly, only to find him already watching him.  
"Why doesn't anyone know?" Jesus said, and a lump formed in Daryl's throat for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
"Hasn't been brought up" Daryl said, not looking away from Jesus this time.  
"You're ashamed" Jesus said, discarding the chips.  
"S'difficult not to be when you were brought up in the home I was" Daryl said.  
"I bet you've never even experienced it?" Jesus said, his hand moving onto Daryl's thigh. Daryl stiffening instantly probably made Jesus think he was right.  
"You just have to be secretive about it" Daryl said quietly, his own hand snaking around Jesus' waist. Jesus chewed on his bottom lip and leant his head forward to rest on Daryl's forehead. Jesus' breath fanned across Daryl's face and Daryl's breathing was basically undetectable. Jesus leant forward and pressed his lips onto Daryl's. Daryl froze for the smallest second which made Jesus move backwards and watch him with a concerned look. Shaking his head, Daryl leant in to plant another kiss and this time he didn't freeze. This time it felt all too natural, and Jesus was definitely a hands on person. With Jesus tugging on his hair, Daryl found it difficult not to moan loudly. These moans increased when Jesus palmed at Daryl's crotch. The ladder creaked and Daryl practically flew away from Jesus, making sure a healthy distance was between them. It was Sasha, and she looked in between the pair before telling them both to get back to bed. Daryl knew he would be completely red and Sasha probably saw that but she chose to ignore it anyway. Jesus smirked and disappeared down the ladder, Daryl following shortly after.  
"Y'know, Rick let me stay in a house on my own" Jesus said, and Daryl watched as Jesus tried to bite down his smirk.  
"If we get caught, I'm saying you kidnapped me or something" Daryl said, but still followed Jesus eagerly to a house that was only two doors down to the one he occasionally stayed in with Rick. It felt more of a family home though, with Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith all staying there.  
They were in Jesus' house within seconds, their jackets and shoes flying off in unison. The houses were always pretty empty when people first started staying, it was their choice to build it up or not. Jesus pulled on Daryl's wrist and led him up the first bedroom which had hardly been used. Daryl pushed Jesus back on to the bed, causing him to hit his head lightly and they both erupted into laughter. Daryl felt electricity flow through him, he hadn't felt this alive in years. Jesus eventually pulled him down and connected their lips again, this time the kiss was hot and heavy and Daryl grinded down. Everything was hot and Jesus was moaning and Daryl reached a state of euphoria that he had never even felt before. 

\------

Daryl awoke the next day with sunlight cracking through slightly opened blinds. Jesus was sprawled lazily over his chest, beard tickling at the tattoo over his heart. Daryl tried to move but Jesus' arms wrapped around him.  
"Just a little bit more" Jesus groaned and Daryl chuckled against his hair.  
"Rick will be looking, I'm just going to shower" Daryl said and Jesus let him move. He didn't even care about the complete lack of clothing, he cared about the fact that Jesus' feet were padding behind him.  
"Better save water" Jesus did that gorgeous smirk and Daryl couldn't help planting a small kiss on his lips.  
After a very steamy shower and Jesus obtaining a large love bite on his neck, they both headed downstairs.  
"Follow after me when I've left the street" Daryl said and Jesus nodded. Pulling Jesus towards him, Daryl cupped his cheeks and kissed him again before leaving his house.  
"There you are, we've been looking for you. Where were you?" Rick said and Daryl shrugged.  
"Guard duty" Daryl said, and Sasha cut him a look.  
"Have you showered?" Abraham said, goofy smile across his comical face.  
"Very fucking funny" Daryl grumbled.  
"What's so funny?" Jesus said from behind him, and Daryl felt the blood rush up his body. Rick looked at Daryl then towards Jesus, and it seemed like something changed in his face.  
"Is that a cut on your neck?" Maggie giggled. Daryl avoided looking at anyone except the floor.  
"Just an incident in the shower, nothing serious" Jesus mumbled and Abraham could no longer take it, bursting into a fit of laughter. Daryl couldn't take the huge grin that had Rick plastered over his face. Daryl turned around and Jesus was watching him with those angelic eyes, the angelic eyes that Daryl really couldn't resist.  
"Fuck sake" Daryl grumbled again, and the group all shared one last chuckle before leading off towards the gates.  
"I'm sorry, did I give anything away?" Jesus said quietly.  
"You gave everything away, but I really don't care" Daryl said before planting a swift kiss on Jesus' lips. This earned the attention of Rick, whose grin was replaced with a look of pride. That was when Daryl knew these were his family, and Jesus was right for him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first desus fic yes!! hope you enjoyed and all that X


End file.
